A pain
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: How many people can say that they actually love each other in the world they come from? Oneshot. KakuzuxHidan. Yaoi boyxboy. Wsrnings inside.


**Warnings: Implications of sex, foreplay and Hidans mouth. **

**Yaoi boyxboy - please leave if you don't like.**

**=XXX=**

**_A pain_**

Kakuzu sat at his wooden desk, reading a journal that he kept to check that all that he'd taken down was accurate. He wrote a few more numbers down and looked at the clock that blinked the numbers: 2: 54. He over did it again. Hidan was more than likely asleep, as was the rest of the Akatsuki, except maybe Deidara and Sasori, the two were always at it.

He gave a quick scan of what he'd wrote and gave a satisfied nod before standing up and closing his journal, leaving it on the desk by his writing and summing up implements. He then walked out of the small box room and into the large bedroom fitted with a small tattered love seat at the back in front of the poorly draped window.

He moved to the duvet-covered bed, it's red and white sheets a comfort to see in the night where he slept. A head was poking out over the top of the duvet, a full set of silver hair and an arm above the head, a leg propped up in a boyish fashion and his mouth closed in a thin line.

Kakuzu removed his mesh shirt to reveal a highly muscled, and tanned looking chest. Stitches of many sizes bore his flesh in a reminder of the many battles he'd been in. He removed his sandals and pulled the corner of the blanket back, revealing the pale skin that Hidan had to the night air and Kakuzu's eyes.

Upon seeing the Jashinist shiver, he sat down and then moved to get under the covers with Hidan, just lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling deep in thought about his and Hidan's relationship.

He'd never been one to feel such things as love, thinking it would make him weak and vulnerable. These feelings were changed however by a very violent Jashinist who created a ruckus with his many sacrifices.

Kakuzu would always find himself worrying about said Jashinist. His worries were of nothing but trivial misunderstanding in the sense of him not needing to worry due to his immortality. That was something he should have understood by now seeing as he'd severed the man's head too many times to count. Doing that in a blind fury since the man had gotten on his nerves to no end.

The first time he found this information out, the Jashinist had made a comment about how Kakuzu was a cheap ass miser and although this was a fact, Kakuzu found himself throwing his hand from his body, black tendrils attached to it from his elbow, the hand then grabbed and tore the head off of the younger man's shoulders.

Kakuzu had mentally berated himself for killing yet another of his partners in crime. But while in those thoughts of Leader possibly torturing him due to the amount of killings he's managed to make in the past 2 months, he was interrupted by a voice from his hip.

He moved his green eyes down to the head that he held in his hand by silver strands and saw the top of his head. He lifted the head up and turned it to face him, blood dripping from the young man's face and a snarl in place of his mouth.

A string of curses came from the silver headed man's mouth, blood dribbling from his mouth and onto the floor to pool where Kakuzu stood.

"Fuck you, you fucking money grubbing bastard! Jashin will smite you!" Exclaimed the severed head.

After a small while of Kakuzu repairing the man, Hidan revealed his secret of sorts; his immortality.

Kakuzu guessed that, that was why Leader had paired him up with Hidan, since he could vent out his anger and frustration on him and then stitch him back up when he actually feels like doing so. He had to admit that he was pretty pissed that Leader hadn't to0ld him when he met the Jashinist in the Akatsuki headquarters, but he was sort of happy to have a punching bag of sorts.

Hidan also explained, well, more like bragged, about his God; Jashin, and how he was the one to bestow upon him the 'gift' of immortality. He also revealed the gory nature of his God. Sacrifices. Bloody, sadistic, masochistic sacrificing was the 'best' form of 'giving' to his God.

In Kakuzu's opinion, he thought the guy was fucked up in the head. He thought that maybe he'd been dropped on his head when young, but oh well. The guy could fight and not be killed, so he was okay in Kakuzu's books.

From then on the two had become close, too close in fact.

Kakuzu shook his head, realising that it had been quite a while since that time and much had changed in their relationship. The two were more intimate, loving to be more exact, or maybe love wasn't the word. Softer towards the young man was something he'd been feeling towards him.

He stopped his pondering and looked down at the silver haired man who slept peacefully beside him.

Hidan's breathing was shallow and his eyelids twitched, symbolising the goings on of a dream, but no sign as to it being a happy, sad, angry, or arousing dream.

Kakuzu grinned at the last one. He'd managed to catch the Jashinist in the act of pleasing himself in the bathroom before, walking in on him while he was in the shower might not have been the best of ideas, but he had expected Hidan to have shut the shower curtain at least. His mistake had him blushing around the guy ever since, well, until Kakuzu snapped and took the bastard roughly to the ground and fucked him. He was pretty sure the Jashinist had enjoyed it, since the man came back just to bug him so he'd fuck his brains out roughly.

He felt an attachment to Hidan, he'll admit that, but he didn't know to what extent he felt it.

Kakuzu sighed as he watched the silver haired man turn a little more toward himself, Hidan's body settling on his right side and a smile appearing on his lips.

A gentle mumble from Hidan's lips met his ears and made his heart skip a beat.

"'Kuzu…"

Kakuzu shook his head at the nickname that Hidan had given him fall from his lips in a breathy sigh. The name got on his nerves to no end, but he had to admit, that as long as only Hidan called him it, then it was sort of cute in a way.

He was the first, and probably last that he'd ever allowed into his life in the way that Hidan was.

His hand seemed to move on it's own as it made it's way to Hidan's forehead to brush away a stray piece of silver hair. His hand curled so that his knuckles brushed against the smooth skin of Hidan's forehead, and then made a slow decent down to his cheek to stroke it gently. The porcelain skin he felt beneath his hand was smooth, zit free, scar free and all. Rather strange since Hidan pretty much killed himself every time he sacrificed himself to his God in order to sacrifice his victim.

He watched Hidan's eyes twitch, and his mouth pulled back into a small sleepy frown as purple eyes revealed themselves to the calm night, shining in a way that resembled a Godly figure.

Kakuzu always wondered if Hidan's eyes were naturally purple, but didn't question it in case he offended him in any way. He could have handled Hidan being mad at him for being called a 'girly boy' before, but not at that moment in time since he and Hidan were so close that no matter how hard he'd manage to act strong and like he didn't need Hidan, he'd still end up upset at himself for upsetting Hidan.

Kakuzu gave the Jashinist an almost apologetic look, since his eyes were narrowed in an angry manner, but Hidan always knew what he'd meant by certain looks.

"Sorry Hidan. I didn't mean to wake you." Kakuzu said quietly before looking back upwards to the ceiling.

Hidan's magenta eyes glared up at him playfully, a hue of sleep still evident in his eyes, he then moved and laid on Kakuzu's chest and gave a content sigh as his arms wrapped around his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Kakuzu's strong chest, feeling the stitches brush against his nose.

He always did love the roughness of Kakuzu's body against his. When he had the man fucking his brains out, he always made sure that some part of Kakuzu's body, be it chest, thighs, arms or stomach, were rubbing against him. Not to mention that since Kakuzu was quite the strong man, his body was quite muscled and that rock hardness complimented the one that he normally got in his trousers.

He smiled against Kakuzu; more like smirked and kissed his chest.

"Mmm." He moaned against him. "Just so long as you make it up to me in the long run I don't mind." He said with that smirk still plastered on his face.

Hidan moved off of Kakuzu and sat up stretching his arms above his head, thoroughly awake. He looked around the room to see that it was still as dark and dreary as ever.

Kakuzu took in the sight of Hidan having the duvet pooling around his waist, his hair a mess from it's usual slicked back look to fall over his eyes in a fringe that just screamed 'bed hair'. It did look good on the Jashinist though; he had to admit that.

"I waited up for you, you bastard." Hidan said with narrowed eyes at his partner. "You said that you wouldn't be long, but you were gone…" He trailed off looking for a clock, and then turned back to Kakuzu with a glare. "If you'd actually buy a bloody clock for both your money room and our bedroom, then maybe I'd be able to tell you." He said with sarcasm laced in his voice. "But yeah, it was about nine o'clock when you'd bloody said you'd only be about an hour, so I waited up for you, you fucker." He cursed at him.

Hidan pushed the covers off of himself and sat on the edge, rolling his head from side to side in an attempt to loosen up his shoulders and neck.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower. That'll probably help me to get back to sleep." Hidan said as he stood, his trousers hung loosely around his hips showing off some crimson boxers with a hip-hugging band.

Kakuzu always knew that the guy liked to dress to impress, and he had to admit that the boxers he chose certainly did a number of things for Hidan's sexual appearance. Apart from Hidan already looking so good to him with his boyish features and hot body, they added to the fine art that was before him.

Hidan looked back at Kakuzu and rolled his eyes with a small smirk pulling at his lips.

"Come on Kakuzu, you're coming too." He said as he moved around the bed to pull at Kakuzu's hand.

Kakuzu never understood the guy's mood swings; they were so confusing.

"Alright, but only a quick one." Kakuzu said while getting up and letting Hidan pull him into the bathroom.

XXX

When Hidan shut the door and then locked it behind them with a soft click, he moved to the shower and turned the knob to turn on the hot water for it to heat up first, which would probably take a few minutes due to Kakuzu once again being cheap and buying a crappy heater for the whole of the Lair.

Hidan chose not to say nothing to him and turned from the water to look at Kakuzu who was stood against a near by wall, one foot elevated and his back against said wall. He chuckled as he moved towards the bigger man.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan trailed off before continuing: "Take off your head gear you fool, you can't get that wet." He said with a small chuckle in his direction.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the Jashinist, knowing that the man was right and moved away from the wall to undo his headgear and pull it off of his head.

Hidan let his eyes drink in the sight of Kakuzu's lustful black-brown hair, which fell down to his shoulders in jagged ends that complemented Kakuzu's look all the more. He felt that it made Kakuzu look sexier than he already was, but he would never admit that out loud. Or maybe he would.

"You look so much sexier with your hair down." Hidan said with a seductive tone to his voice.

Kakuzu's right eye twitched in an annoyed manner. He always hated it when the man made comments on him, never really believing him and always wanting to rip off his partners head in the process. It was sweet, well, it would be if it weren't coming from Hidan that is.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled at the younger man.

Hidan frowned.

"You bastard! Have a nice bone in your body would you!" Exclaimed Hidan while he glared at the man.

Kakuzu grinned at him, his stitched mouth pulling up.

"I have a bone. You want to see?" He asked the Jashinist.

Hidan blushed and rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"I don't get you sometimes… You and your mood swings." Hidan said to him gently as he moved to the man.

He opened his arms to wrap them around Kakuzu's waist and held him. He felt the muscled arms of the man he lov-cared for wrap around him in return and smiled a little wider; his face content.

He frowned inwardly at his thoughts.

'_Shit! Fuck! Bollocks!' _He thought as he berated himself for such thoughts to enter his mind. '_I'm such a fucking pansy!_'

Hidan buried himself in Kakuzu's chest and closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the embarrassing thoughts but found that shutting his eyes made his situation much worse as the arms of the man came around himself in a very caring, almost loving gesture.

Hidan felt his face heat up at the mere thought of the guy saying the word 'love' to him, let alone actually expressing those feelings by saying 'I love you'. Love coming out of the guy's mouth would be enough of a shock.

He gulped as he tilted his head up to kiss under the man's chin in a gentle manner and pulled back to glare up at him. His eyes gave a piercing look, one that many would have described as 'angry' or 'furious' even, but he knew that in Kakuzu's eyes that it meant a good time.

Hidan pulled away from the larger man and turned to the shower to look at the water, steam flowing from the boiling water and rising in the air to fog up the small rectangular window that sat just above the shower head and around the rest of the room to create a massive amount of humidity. Just what they needed to make their relationship hotter than it alread was.

He felt his hair begin to stick to his head and face from the small beads of sweat that came from his head in waves, the hotter he became, the more that came from his hair to slide down his face.

Kakuzu watched Hidan from his standing position, clothes still on which made the raging hard on he adorned brush against the fabric of his boxers and trousers deliciously. He could feel the warm air taking its toll on his body as he felt beads of sweat move down his brow to fall from his chin and splat on the floor to form a small puddle.

Hidan looked back at Kakuxu and winked seductively.

"You ready to jump in or are you just gonna watch?" He asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice, a deadly smirk to many but not to Kakuzu plastered to his face.

Kakuzu blinked twice before he removed his ebony slacks in an almost teasingly slow pace, at least to Hidan it was. After removing and folding them to place them neatly on the toilet seat, he moved to Hidan in just his plain black boxer shorts which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Hidan grinned at his seme's appearance and quickly removed his red boxers before pulling on Kakuzu's arm, coaxing him to the shower.

"C'mon, take off the boxers and come with me." He said gently, too gently for Hidan.

The soft words had Kakuzu flushing softly and he moved forward to encase Hidan in his arms.

Hidan blushed profousely at the affectionate display and looked up at Kakuzu from his position against his hard body.

"What's with the hug all of a sudden?" He asked with the smile that adorned his face obvious from the tone of his voice.

Kakuzu rested his chin against Hidan's head and rubbed his back gently.

"I'm just feeling a little... nice today." He answered the Zealot truthfully.

Hidan chuckled and held onto the man with his arms and rested his cheek against the man's chest.

"Hmm, you know that you can hug me anytime right?" Hidan said before continuing: "I've been feeling the same lately," He gulped audibly. "I really, really like you Kakuzu, there I said it." He said with a deep blush.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes which went unseen by the Jashinist.

"Hn." Was Kakuzu's only answer.

Hidan pulled back gently and looked down at his pendant thoughtfully, and then looked back at Kakuzu with a smile.

"You realize that I'm not gonna leave you alone from now on, right?" He asked to which Kakuzu chuckled.

"When have you?" He asked sarcastically.

Hidan glared at him in response.

"Fuck you bastard!" He said in slight offence while turning away and hopping into the shower. "You coming or what?" He asked gruffly from behind the shower curtain which he pushed all the way up to the opposite wall.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes which Hidan had seen that time and rolled his eyes back in response.

**XXX**

Hidan felt his partners body loom over him from behind and just stood underneath the shower head for both the warmth and the over all cleanliness which it provided itself.

Kakuzu moved further into the smaller body of his partner and turned him slowly. He then proceeded to lean down and press his cheek to Hidans in a form of submission, his own way of saying "sorry" to the smaller man.

Hidan kissed his cheek gently and wrapped his arms around the bigger mans body in an attempt to convince him that it was alright and then lifted his head from the strong body to kiss the stitched mouth that he adored so much.

Kakuzu backed the smaller man up into the wall to lift and lean him against it, placing his hands on Hidan's backside to hold him up right and continuing to kiss him.

It managed to develop into a tongue war, a strive for dominance of the mouth which Kakuzu always found himself winning and Hidan was always begging and wanton after such a tantalising kiss. Saliva mixed making both parties moan in response to the others distinct taste.

Kakuzu pulled from Hidan's rather over active mouth to trail bites down his chin and then throat which had Hidan leaning his head back to grant better access for the others ministrations.

Hidan moaned at the feel of Kakuzu's blunt teeth making fleshy red marks and placed his hands in Kakuzu's hair to run them through gently, almost in an innocent manner and then gripped it with such forve that Kakuzu gave a humane growl and began to get rougher with the Jashinist.

Hidan loved pain, especially when it was sexually stimulated. Nothing beat the ache which he felt in the morning after because only then could he really tell if he'd had a good time with his partner, not to mention that if he complained he'd have a pounding that morning also. He loved how rough Kakuzu was in bed, nothing, not even sacrificing could compare to it, but it wasn't as if he had anything to compare it to; he'd made a promise to his God to stay chaste as Jashin just so happened to see him sharing his body with any other person as "betraying him". Hidan eventually said "fuck that" when Kakuzu took him the first time, that was when their whole relationship started. If the bastard hadn't attacked him while he was in the shower, then he'd most probably be alone.

His eyes widened considerably and he gave a gutterl moan when he felt Kakuzu bite one of his hardened nipples and then pulled it in to his mouth to suck, then repeated the process on the second nipple.

"Nnnn-" Hidan felt his crotch pulse crazily as Kakuzu continued his assault on his chest, hopefully the man would draw blood. He liked swapping spit with his partner at that particular time as he loved the knowledge of pain and the knowledge of Kakuzu being the one to cause him such stimulating agony. "Ah, 'Kuzu..." He moaned loudly as he gripped the mans hair a little tighter in order to navigate the mans head up to his own.

Kakuzu looked at him with fiery eyes, which was dearly noted by his significant other.

"What Hidan?" He asked gruffly with a frown that spoke his irritation at being interupted. A smirk pulled at his lips and he couldn't help the temptation to take a jab at his partner: "Too much pain for you?"

Hidan chuckled with his own smirk.

"Just fuck me already." He said simply.

Kakuzu moved in closer to the mans face with a scrutinizing expression. "What about foreplay?" He asked with his eyes squinted, either in confusion or irritation, Hidan didn't know, but he guessed it was the latter. "You were the one complaining that I was never taking my time and always rushing into things."

Hidan slowly brought his hands down to cup the misers cheeks, eyes meeting his in a passionate gaze. "I really need you right now, Kakuzu." He said as he wrapped his arms around the mans neck to pull him flush against himself. Being chest to chest and feeling the heartbeat(s) of his lo-partner, he placed his head next to his, turned his head at a slight angle so that he was facing the mans ear. His breath fanned over the flesh of his ear and blew a few strands of hair from his own face. He then whispered a gentle: "Please?"

Kakuzu felt his heart(s) skip a beat at the tender words that Hidan seemed to be uttering... lovingly? Was that the word for it? It might have been, even so he quickly kissed the Jashinists cheek and then trailed down the mans neck with butterfly kisses, something he rarely did, or had never done at all with Hidan.

Kakuzu was far from a virgin, he knew that his partners were capable of coming and going, but for some reason he felt a connection with Hidan. Only on that one occassion had he ever felt anything for his recent bed partner, the rest were just sex, free and tension relievers. Heck some of his partners became new life for him with his heart gathering, he'd never been able to keep any partner, bed or Ninja wise from being killed by his temper, never had he regretted it and he didn't look back. Then how come, when with Hidan he thoguht that if he were to kill his partner, that he'd be sad? Would it just be loneliness, was his age catching up with him? Probably not.

Whenever he was with Hidan, they got into spats, and no doubt Hidan would be decapitated or as such, but he was exceptionally careful of Hidan. He was always watching the mans back, immortal or not he wouldn't let anyone injure his partner while he was around, and he knew that Hidan himself knew that. Kakuzu felt himself to be Hidans protector, which was something knew for Kakuzu himself and probably for Hidan. They'd both travelled alone for so long what with becoming rouge and such that the two never would have thought that they'd meet their "one-and-only" like in the fairytales, which is where those sorts of things belonged: in books. Kakuzu never felt the need to love or be loved, not even his parents; he respected and was loyal to them, but not to the point of loving.

Kakuzu sighed into Hidans shoulder and just stayed there a moment, breathing in the mans metallic scent. Blood, that was how he would describe Hidan's scent, stupid idiot was always cutting himself, and others up into gory messes. The prick seemed like he found ecstasy in trying to kill himself.

His eyes narrowed at that thought and his hands squeezed Hidan's buttocks tighter in an "I-want-to-keep-you-safe-but-I-can't-'cause-you-won't-let-me" kind of way. He hated seeing Hidan cut up by others or his own rituals, not only because of the hard labours that entailed for Kakuzu himself, but also for the fact that Kakuzu was, even if he didn't admit it, afraid that one day Hidan may take it too far.

"Hidan." He spoke quietly, not wanting to disrupt the comfortable air that seemed to fill the room. The gentle thrum of the shower water as it sifted through the shower head in streams was soaking his back and making some of the stitches on his body rather loose which he'd have to fix up later. He loosened his grip on Hidan's buttocks and slowly lowered him to the slippery, wet floor.

Hidan let himself be put down and pulled away to look at the older man in confusion and his own slight irritation. His arms were still locked about the mans high, broad shoulders in a loose hold to show that he wasn't giving up.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a hint of dissapointment in his voice.

Kakuzu brought his hands up Hidans body, sliding up his smooth sides and up his chest, his hand gently hitting the pendant of Jashin which Hidan wore proudly upon his chest. He eyed the pale skin of the smaller mans neck and almost smiles, almost but not quite. He then ran his hands up Hidans head and into the wet mass of hair which clung to his forehead and cheeks.

He inhaled deeply before moving foreward to rest his brow against the others, silver-white hair mingling with his own dark shade of brown, tangling in a "ying and yang" sort of resemblance which was partially true: Hidan was the light, whereas Kakuzu was the dark.

"Oi! Prick, you gonna answer me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?" Hidan asked in irritation.

Kakuzu could feel a vein pop in his head at Hidans blatant cussing and growled lowly in his throat to alert the man of his close proximity.

"You know, I'm very tempted to just take your head off right now." He said gruffly once again to the man which was then locked in an almost violent embrace.

Hidan took his hands away from the others neck and pushed at the chest which his was now against, his hands fisting and shaking, the muscles in his arms giving an improminent twitch at just the thought of the man trying to hurt him again.

_'Hmph, wouldn't be the first time.' _He concluded in his mind as he felt his head turn away to look to his right and spotted the sink which was dirty with dried blood.

"You're a bastard Kakuzu..." He said simply while trying to pry the mans arms from around himself. "Just let me the fuck go! Jashin will take your soul you prick!" He cursed the older mans strength and pounded his fisted hands into the chest of his partner.

"Hm, whatever." Said Kakuzu as he let go of the smaller and moved to get out of the shower only to be stopped by a pale hand which grabbed his wrist.

He heard Hidan plead with him: "Wait."

Kakuzu looked back at Hidan who looked utterly sad at his antics. He felt himself soften some and stopped himself from moving out of the shower.

Hidan used his free hand to rub at his temples with signs of a headache about to start up.

"I just hate it when you hide things from me," he said as he took his hand away from his head to rest it at his side. He paused before continuing: "You know I want to help you 'Kuzu, I hate it when you just do things out of the blue 'cause I have no idea what you're thinking and that scares the living shit out of me." Hidan concluded.

Kakuzu chuckled internally, he loved the fact that even when Hidan was being serious he had to swear about it. He did feel for the guy, after all he was a bastard to him most of the time, always shouting at him to "shut up" or "hurry up", and then there'd been the times where he'd dislocated Hidans shoulder during sex which Hidan had expressed hurt so much that he'd ended up crying each and every time.

Hidan swallowed loudly and watched Kakuzu for any reactions, when he got none he continued: "I care about you, you know I do, so why do you feel the need to keep everything bottled up every time, hm?" Hidan could feel himself tearing up although he would in fact deny it if Kakuzu so accused. Just his luck that Kakuzu would spot him, but his actions just so happened to be quite surprising, but in a good way.

Kakuzu leant forward and wiped at the corner of one of Hidans eyes, and then he stared into the purple depths.

"I just don't like talking about my personal life." He stated simply.

Hidans temper flared.

"You what! Am I not a part of your personal life or what! Fuck Kakuzu! I tell you everything, I never hide anything from you, I never hide when I'm in pain which I can't handle, you always know my feelings and that's because I don't fucking hide nothing from you! You hear that? Nothing that I do, feel or think is hidden from you!" He inhaled sharply and turned from Kakuzu quickly to hit the wall with a solid fist, some of the tile cracking and his fist luckily not broken, but very sore which he ignored because it was nothing compared to some other things he did to his body. He panted harshly, his head bowed and his back tense from his hit. He felt sobs about to rack his body, tears falling from his eyes to fall straight from his face and into the rushing water below his feet. A small voice; "I can't even hit you."

Kakuzu watched him from his spot, not moving and waiting for anything else the man had to say and not noticing that it was a big mistake not to speak up.

Hidan whirled on him, the tears falling down his face and his mouth breaking open to form sobs. He hated breaking down like this, but he had to show Kakuzu that he trusted him with everything. Never had he actually admitted to crying in front of Kakuzu and he'd admit that, he'd never wanted him to see him in this state. It made him feel weak and pathetic, and he hoped that by showing Kakuzu that side of him that Kakuzu would believe that he trusted him with his life. "You see? I'm even crying!"

Kakuzu caught him as he was about to double over and knelt as Hidan fell uncerimoniously on his rump with his legs bent at the knees to curl about his body and cried. He had his arms around Hidan in a comfoting gesture, a small blush upon his cheeks. He started at a pair of arms that encircled his neck quickly and caught himself on his one hand behind him to steady himself, not expecting the added weight from the other to just drop on him like that.

"Hidan, pull yourself together." He said simply.

Hidan growled and shook before giving the man a small hit with his closed fist on his back, not enough to hurt him of course. "You inconsiderate bastard!" Hidan exclaimed as he pushed himself away from the man and stared at him with a hurt look. "I can't believe I fucking care for you! You know, I'm such a fucking pansy for saying this but I fucking love you, you fucking dickheaded mo-" He was silenced by a pair of rough lips on his own and when they pulled away he dared not make a sound.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" Kakuzu asked, slight shock evident in his voice, but curiosity over rode that feeling in no time. Was Hidan telling the truth or was he doing it to get a rise out of him?

He could feel his heart beat quicken, his mouth go dry and his eyes widen a fraction as he watched his partner closely.

"Y-you heard me dumbshit..." Hidan stuttered out as his sobs stopped but his tears continued, his head looking at the other wall as he sat there with his legs spread in case he'd need to scramble up and escape. Not the best method, but his brain was running millions of miles trying to make sense out of what he'd just said.

Kakuzu felt his shoulders slump and a deep resounding chuckle emit from his lips.

"Well, the truth finally comes out." He paused for a second before continuing: "I'm about to tell you something that's gonna knock you off your feet."

Hidan looked up at him for a moment and then looked away again.

Kakuzu moved to him and turned his face to meet his, magenta meeting seafoam green. "Don't turn away." He ordered before sifting his hands through Hidans hair gently and smirking to himself. "I love you too, masochistic bastard." He said confidentely before mashing their mouths together in a bruising lip lock.

Tongues entwined, limbs tangled with each other and moans echoed out through the bathroom as the two for the first time made love on the baths floor.

**XXX**

Hidan groaned as he awoke from his slumber, his body turning into the warmth that was beside him and cuddling into it gently. His head nuzzling into the shoulder that was by his head and his arms latched onto the one massive limb that was lying at the others side.

"Mmmm, Kakuzu." He groaned gently as he attempted to drift off once more but was interupted by the arm moving away from him, dragging him along as the other went which made him let go. "Ohhh" He groaned in pain as he recognised the familiar ache in his backside, and also the one that just so happened to be in the groin area.

Kakuzu stood butt naked and stretched his aching limbs before looking back at the man on the bed who was groaning in pain from last nights pleasure. He felt his eyes soften and his composure lose itself as he watched the man with admiration in his eyes, that then turned into a smirk as he approached the other.

He chuckled evilly and watched from his standing position as Hidan looked up and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Oh hey, 'Kuzu." He attempted to sit up, but a pain in his back told him to do otherwise. He grunted and laid back down, a satisfied grin on his face. "I think you broke my back." He said jokingly.

Kakuzu shook his head and sat next to his mosochist on the bed, he then helped the man to sit up and had him lean into his side to keep him upright to which Hidan was obviously thankful for as he gave a content "hmm" and turned his head to kiss the shoulder.

"I wouldn't be surprised, it was your fault anyway, you made me angry." He pointed out to the smaller man who was leaning on him. He wrapped an arm around the Jashinists waist and pulled him to him more, holding him affectionately.

Hidan smiled.

"Mmm, it was good." He justified with a nod. "Is it gonna be like this from now on?" He asked while gesturing to Kakuzu's arm around his body. He smirked and continued: "You're such a sap old man." He said as he closed his eyes with a smirk plastered to his face and leaned back into his partner. Hidans smirk dropped to be replaced by a small smile. "Kakuzu," he asked in a questioning voice that Kakuzu knew all too well and he gave a "hm?" of acknowledgement. "Say it again." Hidan said softly while he opened one eye to look out of the corner to see a small amount of Kakuzu's hair which made him open his other eye and turn his head slightly to get a better look.

"Say what?" Kakuzu loved playing dumb because it set Hidan's temper aflare and that meant more hot and steamy sessions for him.

Hidan playfully hit him on his bare thigh and glared at him with a playful smile. "You know what, come on say it." Hidan coaxed as he stroked the abused thigh in a gentle manner.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes to which Hidan saw and was about to retort when he was cut off by Kakuzu grabbing him and placing him into his lap and kissing him fiercely. He pulled away and blushed slightly before saying: "I love you."

Hidan smiled up at him and sat up a bit more with effort and kissed the mans lips quickly and then his cheek and then leaned his head into the others bare chest. "I love you too 'Kuzu." He said gently while placing a hand over Kakuzu's heart and cuddling him.

Kakuzu just chuckled at the startling revelation that it was going to be a bit different from now on.

**=XXX=**

**Why hello there people. You may wonder where I've been, I've been pretty much half dead trying to write ANY story and now am trying to progress through my ways of yaoi since that is my current fandom at the moment.**

**Ugh, this story took me -counts on fingers- three and a half months to write, that's how bad it bloody well is... Freaking writers block. I'm so sorry that it kind of contradicts itself, the story overall, is okay but yeah, the plot kinda moves from one thing to another ¬.¬**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one guys, I liked writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing -puts hands up- These wonderful characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto my friends. -bows-**

**Read and review.**


End file.
